From Wanted to a Date with Wife
by hanariko.zura
Summary: Amawaka Seigen escaped from the drunken Otomi Yukari and hides to the Seika Dorm. Contents: SeiKari date and some little events on the Tsuchimikado Island. A SeiKari one-shot. The Tragedy of The Truffles's sequel! Cover art by @eileremy on twitter


**A/N:**

 **Hello there! I succeed fought my laziness and finished this fic! I tried to finish this as fast as possible as a gift for you guys because I'm so happy that 'The Tragedy of The Truffles' reaches more than 1000 views! (plus from Wattpad too though)**

 **Many thanks for all the readers of that fic! Even saying thanks isn't enough to express my happiness XD thank you! Thank you so much! Aggwduqwsljqiu2hw /slaps self**

 **I f you dont get what this fic's title means, (From Wanted to a Date with Wife) it comes from 'Wanted. Dead or Alive'**

 **By the way, this is the sequel of 'The Tragedy of The Truffles'. If you haven't read it, you can skip to the SeiKari part though, because this story will focused to what happens next after Yukari is drunk XD (woops spoilers! /slaps self I shouldn't talk too much)**

 **Also, I'm using the manga-universe, so the Seika boys will not know Shimon.**

 **Oh yeah! Do you know that Yukari's spiritual power can surpass Seigen's if its full moon? Its just a little information that I want to tell you because Jissama and Seigen will say something about it later on this fic.**

 **Enjoy this fic!**

* * *

 **Somewhere at the Narukami City, February 14.**

It's a beautiful night. The stars are glimmering up there at the dark blue sky, the melodic sounds from some crickets can be heard near the river, and the crescent moon is shining brightly. Out there, a silhouette of a man is sneaking around. It moves so fast. Is it a ninja? Nope, its not. It's a movement of an extremely great and talented exorcist. Its the white tiger daddy, Amawaka Seigen. As long as he headed to his destinated place, he shivers because of reminiscing about what happen before.

" _Don't shout another people's name while I'm flirting with you Seigen~"_

" _And the worst part it's a guy's name~"_

" _Fufufufu~ be ready Seigen~"_

* * *

 **Seika Dorm**

"Ryogo-san, Ryogo-san," says someone behind the shoji (1) that leads to Ryogo's room.

"Ha'i ha'i," Ryogo quickly opens the shoji and find a scenery of Atsushi and Shinnosuke standing in front of him.

"What happen?" ask Ryogo, when he sees their expression. Atsushi looks very frightened while Shinnosuke's face is covered by sweats.

"We were playing Uno cards at the living room until we heard some voices," Shinnosuke answers him.

"Then we tried to found where is the voice coming from,"

"And we saw someone entered Jissama's room,"

 _Someone? Who could it be?_

"What if its a thief? Our money is on danger!"

"Jissama is in danger because what if he's there?"

"Or even worse! It's a murderer! We're gonna dead!" Atsushi ignored Ryogo and start to panicking.

"We have to investigate this case. Lets go to Jissama's room and take a peek there,"

"Ha'i! Detective Ryogo!"

"We're not playing detectives, this is a dead or alive game," says Shinnosuke to Atsushi.

"We're not playing both of it,"

* * *

The shoji that leads to Jissama's room shifted a little. Lucky for them because they can peek inside there easily. All the lights at that room is off. But they can see a silhouette of a person that is standing right inside of it. His right hand groped around in his pocket and holding something.

"Its a bomb!" Atsushi whispers that because of course he afraid that they will be caught by that person.

"Calm down Atsushi, stay quite,"

"Ha~" sighs that person.

"Finally I can escape from that woman~"

"Wait, isn't that voice belongs to the panda eyes bastard?!"

"Shh! This person is definitely Seigen. And he's even worse than a thief or a murderer. He will gives us some punishment- I mean lessons if he knows that we"re peeping on what are he doing there. You don't want we got caught by him right?"

"I-I'm sorry,"

"Now be quite so we can know what happened to him," Atsushi and Shinnosuke nod. Now the three watch Seigen as he makes a movement of make a call to someone.

"Oi~"

" _Seigen! What a quick response! Are you really miss me? Do you called me as fast as possible?_ "

"You're not afraid of your own death eh~?"

" _Hehehe you didn't answered my questions Seigen!"_

"Who cares with those stupid questions, you-"

" _By the way I also sent some copies of that tape to somebody else,"_

"Repeat that you bastard fox,"

" _Don't worry Seigen, I only sent the copies to you and your beautiful wife, the Enmadou house, the Ikaruga house, and the Seika dorm,"_

"Darn it, those silly boys must've watched that silly tape,"

Ryogo, Atsushi, and Shinnosuke freezed after Seigen says the last words.

* * *

 **A few hours before the events above**

"Hey, we got a gift from the head exorcist," says Atsushi as he shows the gift to the other Seika dorm's member.

"Open it,"

"Roger that Sir,"

Atsushi ripped the gift wrapper harshly. It reveals a tape inside of it and a paper fell from the tape. Shinnosuke picked it and reads it.

 _Dear members of the Seika dorm._

 _This is a sacred tape. Keep it safely and watch it as soon as possible because its very epic._

 _Have fun with it._

 _Warning: This tape may be dangerous because it can cause jealousy to the red-haired man in that tape. Be careful, I've warned you guys._

 _With love, Tsuchimikado Arima._

"Okay lets watch it," says Atsushi after Shinnosuke told them about the contents on the paper.

All of them nod.

* * *

Ryogo tries to cover his opened mouth but he can't. He's pretty shock with the content of the tape. The cute and pure Mayura-chan did all of that? Amazing.

"My lovely granddaughter is a grown up now," Jissama sniffed and then he takes off his glasses and wipes his drowny eyes.

"That red-haired man is a lucky guy, he have our Mayura-chan," Atsushi sighs.

"And Rokuro have Benio-chan," adds Shinnosuke.

"And here am I, still single here!"

"If you think that he's lucky, you have to remember that Seigen-san is totally gonna kill him,"

"What a pitiful guy,"

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

" _Oh yeah, don't worry Seigen, I didn't give that tape to the Amawaka House because I don't want to make any problems with them. Sadly for me,, Yosami Jinya-san (2) watched the tape and I've got a hit on my head because of it,"_  
"You deserve it. And you're gonna take my revenge soon you damn fox,"

" _I'll wait for it with pleasure!"_

"Tch," Seigen clicked his tongue as he ends his call with Arima. He makes a movement of making another call.

"Oi Shimon~"

" _Se-Seigen-san? What happened?! Did something bad happened to you?!"_

"You're the one who made it,"

" _Eh? What do you mean_ _Seigen-san?"_

"Thanks to that damn fox-"

"Tch,"

"I know that you were doing such things with Mayu-"

" _Shimon, what are you doing outside there? Wait.. who is that you are calling? Rokuro said he's gonna tell us some funny stories,"_ says another voice. The birthday girl's voice, Seigen's beloved daughter, Amawaka Mayura.

" _Hang on a sec Mayura, its your father,"_

" _Akh!"_

"You're calling her by her name eh?"

" _Seigen-san? I can explain!"_

" _Otou-san! You haven't call me today!"_

"I'm in a dangerous situation, your mother is drunk,"

"What are you guys doing?" says an old man voice. He stares at the trio that is peeping Seigen. The trio freezed. Seigen's eyes stares in athreatening gaze.

"So all this time you guys were peeping eh?" he quickly end his call.

'I'm gonna punish all of you~"

"Mayura's punishment is better," Atsushi mumbles.

"As expected. You guys already watch that tape eh? Now who's wanna taste a Seigen ultra lessons first?" The trio shakes their heads.

"Anyway, why are you here Seigen? I thought you were with Yukari because today is Valentine,"

"I was, until she's becaming a monster,"

"Do you do something odd?"

"Nope~"

"We have no full moon today aren't we?"

"Yea~ah,"

"She's drunk,"

"I succed escape from her,"

"I see-"

"Otou-sa~aan, is Seigen here-?" a beautiful woman, with yellow and green fluffy hair walks at the corridor where the Seika boys, Jissama, and his beloved husband, Seigen is there.

"Finally I found you!" says Yukari as she grabs Seigen hand and pulls him.

Jissama gives him a stare that means 'good-luck-my-son-in-law'. Seigen sighs and stares at the shocked trio with a 'remember-this-I'll-definitely-give-you-guys-some-lessons-later'.

"We're gonna have fun darli~ng," says Yukari. Atsushi nosebleeds.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Tsuchimikado Island. Right after Seigen ends his call.**

"What's happen Shimon?"

"Seigen-san knew what happened to us,"

"That we're.. dating?"

"No, the drunk event,"

Mayura blushes. The same thing also happened to Shimon.

"Hey you two! Stop flirting and hear my story! Eh? What happen to both of you?" Rokuro approaches them, followed by Benio. Shizuru and Arisu let their head out of the room.

"Red faces,"

"You guys were-"

"Shut up Rokuro. We're doom,"

"Seigen-san discovers it,"

"About what?"

"Why are you so dumb," Shimon sighs.

"But seems like Otou-san also knew that we're dating," says Mayura shyly.

"Hating?!"

"She says dating," says Benio as he punches Rokuro's arm.

"Ouch!"

After groaning, Rokuro puts his hand to Shimon's elbow.

"Stay strong Shimon,"

* * *

 **Back to the Mainland. Narukami City, Seigen and Yukari's House. The Next Day, February 15.**

Warmth. That's the first thing that Seigen felt this morning. Yukari hugs him very tight.

"Seigen~"

"Don't leave me alone anymore," says Yukari in her sleep. Seigen stares at her. After patting her, Seigen's sight start to be blurry. He fell a sleep again. Maybe he's too tired because their hide and seek yesterday. And maybe because of that, he doesn't realize the clothes that he and Yukari wear. Matching raccoon pajamas.

* * *

This is the second time Seigen awake today. Yukari's gone. Seigen sits at the bed and starts to remembering what happen last night.

And he remembers it. Yukari forces him to cosplaying with her. From school uniform, doctor and nurse uniform, police uniform and a thief's costume, and the last one is the matching raccoon pajamas.

Seigen left their room.

He steps at the stairs and sees Yukari sitting on the couch. She's still wearing the pajama. Same like him.

"Morni~ng,"

"M-Morning darling,"

"I've made some hot chocolate," says Yukari as she points to the table in front of them. There's one black mug and a yellow mug there. Yukari takes the black mug and start to drinking the hot chocolate. At a sudden, Seigen tooks that mug from Yukari. He approaches his face to Yukari's. Gently, he kisses Yukari. The taste of Yukari's sweet lips mixed with the hot chocolate.

"Great taste~" says Seigen after he breaks the kiss. Then he sits besides her red-faced wife.

"What time is it now?"

"Around 2 PM I guess..,"

"Lets go out,"

"For a date?"

"Yea~h," Seigen stands up and walk towards the stairs.

"D-Darling,"

"I'm very sorry about what happen last night..,"

"Forget about it, lets enjoy this day like those times when we were younger,"

Yukari nods happily and follows Seigen to the second floor. We don't know what are they doing for a while when they were changing clothes (3).

* * *

"Where do you want go first?" says Seigen as he lock the front door.

"Its a secret, so can you let me drive this time?" Seigen nods. He quietly follows his wife's footsteps to the garage. Yukari starts to humming a song while Seigen enjoys it.

* * *

 **Amusement Park**

"This place eh?" says Seigen as he stares to the rides on that park. Yukari is still buying the entrance ticket, so Seigen waited her at a bench.

"What thing do you want to ride?" says Seigen after Yukari shows two tickets on her hand. !"Yukari immediately points to the most favorite ride on any amusement park, the rollercoaster.

"There's no much people here today. That's mean we can ride it in no time!"

"Alright~ lets do it,"

Yukari's right. In no time, they're already sit at the rollercoaster. Seigen knows that Yukari is afraid. She squeezes Seigen's hand when the rollercoaster getting higher and higher. And of course, the rollercoaster slides very fast. Yukari screams. But its not a frightened scream. Its an excitement scream. Seigen sweatdropped.

 _She changes very fast_

'Haa.. that was fun!"

"Lets try other extreme rides!"

"Choose what you like Yukari~"

"Ha'i!"

They tried a few more rides after that. Of course the extreme ones. Yukari looks very exited there. Seigen? He always use that bored expression on every ride.

"Last one! Lets ride that!" Yukari points to a ride near them. Its called 'Love Tunnel'.

"The place where we ride a boat on a tunnel?"

Yukari nods. She grabs Seigen's hand and they walk towards the ride.

The boat that they ride starts to move.

"Its pretty dark here ~"

"And we're all alone," Yukari quickly kiss him on the lips after she finishes her words.

"That's a sudde~n,"

"Are you not having fun today?"

"You always wore that expression on every ride," Yukari tries to imitates Seigen's bored expression.

"H~m, maybe its because my trainings to be an exorcists is more frightening than those rides,"

"As long as I'm with you, everything is great,"

Yukari smiles hearing that answer. She's afraid that her choosen man isn't enjoy this date.

"Alright! Lets go to the shopping district after this!"

* * *

 **Narukami Shopping District**

When they arrive at Yukari's destinated place, Seigen can see that Yukari is very exited to try on some clothes. She's quickly takes some clothes and says some word to Seigen.

"Don't worry darling, I'm fast,"

Yukari isn't lying, she moves from another place to another place at a very fast speed.

 _This is one of woman's super powers_

"I'm going to try all of these, so wait for it," says Yukari as she enters a fitting room. Seigen waits in front of it.

"Done! How do I look darling?"

Seigen is very amazed with Yukari's looks. She wears a white dress with some floral patterns that reached her knees. Not only that, she also wears a creamy cardigan that matches with the dress.

"Darling~" says Yukari to the freezed man.

"Fresh,"

"Glad to know your comment, I'm going to pay this one,"

"Here," Seigen gives his wallet to her.

Yukari smiles.

"Then I'll buy all of this,"

"Kidding," Yukari giggled a little because of seeing Seigen's face.

After Yukari pay her clothes, they starts to walk and talk.

"What do you want for dinner darling? How about sushi?"

"I want your cook for now~"

"If that's your wish, I'll fulfill it with all of my strength, my commander,"

"Hm..,"

"Yukari, come closer to me,"

"Ha'i?"

Seigen holds her hand gently.

"D-d-darling,"

"We'll walk like this until we arrived at the parking site,"

Yukari blushes.

His hand. The hand that- Yukari shakes her head. She shouldn't remember what happened in the past. Now its the hand of her husband. Her caring husband. Her beloved husband.

"I love you darling,"

"Same,"

"And always do,"

Yukari smiles happily hearing those beautiful words in her ears.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

 **We're gonna have a little flashback to February 14**

* * *

 **Ikaruga Estate**

"Keiji-sama,"

"This tape is from Arima-sama to you, Houji-sama, and Sayo-sama," says a member of the Ikaruga House.

"Thank you,"

"I wonder what is this for," says Keiji as he walks to the living room.

"Ah you're here, where is Sayo?" ask Keiji to Houji.

"She's in her room I guess, what happen?"

"Please play this tape while I'm calling Sayo,"

Keiji walks outside the room and go towards Sayo's room. As he arrived there, he shouts.

"Saaayooo! We, me and Oyaji (4) have something to show to you!"

"Ha'i! I'm coming!"

"What is it Nii-sama?"

"Its a tape, I don't know what's the contents inside it. But Arima-sama gives it to us, maybe its an important thing to watch,"

They walk towards the living room and Keiji shifted the shoji.

"Otou-sama, have you play it yet-"

Houji seems to be pretty shocked with that tape. Keiji and Sayo freezed. Right there, on the television, their precious sibling, Shimon is with the head of the Amawaka House, Amawaka Mayura. Doing something interesting.

"Oyaji,"

"Can you rewind it,"

Houji rewind it as Keiji's wish.

"Sayo, this is rated for eight teen and above, are your eyes ready?"

"If I watch this tape, we can tease Nii Nii-sama, together,"

"Great idea,"

* * *

 **Amawaka Estate**

"Bye Mayura! Thanks for the party!" shouts Rokuro.

"Otomi-san!"

"Amawaka-san!"

"Thanks for today!" shouts both Benio and Shizuru.

Arisu nods his head and smiles to Mayura. The expression that he meant is 'thank you'.

"Bye-bye! Thanks for coming!" shouts Mayura

"Is this a shouting festival," Shimon sweatdropped.

"Wait, you're not going home?!" Rokuro points his fnger directly to Shimon.

"Jinya-san told me to stay here for a while,"

"Maybe the members of this house will held a celebration for him because of he's dating their _ojou-sama_ (5)," Rokuro whispers to Benio, Shizuru, and Arisu. They nod together, a sign of agreeing Rokuro's theory.

"See you guys at school!"

As they walk and walk from the Amawaka Estate, Rokuro says something to Shizuru.

"Hey- wait what is your name again?"

"Ioroi Shizuru!"

"Earlier, your dad called me and said that you have to sleep at our house,"

"What? Why?"

"He afraid his little girl walks alone to go home in the middle of the night,"

"You will sleep with Benio of course,"

"Of course I know that!"

* * *

"Are they left yet?" asks Jinya.

Mayura and Shimon nods.

"Follow me," Jinya walks to the living room with Mayura and Shimon following behind.

Right there, Jinya turns on the television.

Both of them shock. Who record this? That is their biggest question.

"Arima-sama did it," says Jinya, reading their expression.

 _What?!_

"Anyway,"

Shimon is sweating.

"Congratulations for your guys relationship,"

"Congraaaaaats!" shout the other members of the Amawaka House that popped out of a sudden.

Shimon confused. Should he be happy or not?

Mayura smiled awkwardly.

The Amawakas plus Shimon gonna have another party tonight.

* * *

 **Enmadou Estate**

"What the heck is happening on this room,"

The members of the Enmadou House plus Shizuru shocked with the scenery of the living room.

"Since when we have a new television?"

"Arima-sama gave this when I was cooking dinner, he said 'please watch this tape with that television,', so what we have to do is watch the tape,'' answers Kinako.

"I'm going to warm the dinner- oh we have a guest! Nice to see you," Shizuru nods.

"Let me help you, Kinako," says Benio.

"Me too," says Arisu.

'M-m-me too," says Shizuru.

"What? You guys leave me alone here? Well I don't really care though,"

"Hey, I'm gonna prepare this tape,"

"Ha'i ha'i,"

* * *

 **Around 15 Minutes Later**

"Finally my biggest question for today has answered!"

"What happen with your guys's faces?"

"I regret my decision to watch it," says all of them.

"Akh! You're pure kiddo's eyes is spoiled!' shouts Rokuro to Arisu.

"I'm not a kid!"

"I'm glad they're dating now, Amawaka-san always talk about him to me,"

"Tell us," says Rokuro.

"We beg you,"

 _I'm sorry Amawaka-san_

* * *

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. Shoji is a paper screen serving as a wall, partition, or sliding door that often used in Japanese traditional houses.**

 **2\. Yosami Jinya, is an exorcist from the Tsuchimikado island. He's a member of the Amawaka House. It is known that he is the strongest fighter there.**

 **3\. You can imagine your own answer for what they're doin** **g there XD I prefer kiss though.**

 **4\. It means 'father'.**

 **5.** **It means 'princess'/'our lady' in Japanese.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for reading this fic! /throws confetti**

 **I think I made Seigen is OOC on this fic, huhuhu /sobs at the corner of a dark room**

 **Also I'm very sorry if I made some grammar mistakes TvT**

 **Special thanks for:**

 **-Inspirated, for giving me many ideas and advice**

 **-lovingtimetravelexpert, for giving me some advice**

 **-Nemurihime-sama (tumblr), for giving me an idea**

 **-Eileremy, for letting me uses her fanart as cover**

 **Also some parts of this fic is inspirated by some fanarts**

 **By the way, do you mind to review? I very appreciate any review that you will give to me ^^**

 **If I have plenty ideas, I'll be back with a RokuBeni fic. It may take a long time for me since school is killing me. You guys also can give me some ideas for ShiMayu too!**

 **Stay tune!**


End file.
